Original Goals and Specific Aims The Aquatic Models Core is a unique facility worldwide, equipped to conduct biomedical research using two of the most powerful aquatic research models -- rainbow trout and zebrafish. It is a self-contained fish hatchery for rearing fish and a histopathology complex for conducting tumor and toxicity studies. For the carcinogenesis and toxicity studies, investigators can choose several exposure routes, such as water-bath exposure of embryos or fry, dietary exposure, or embryo injection. The goal is to facilitate the short- and long-term experiments of Center investigators in several research cores by: [unreadable] Providing consultation to establish the suitability and feasibility of conducting studies in aquatic models; [unreadable] Providing high quality rainbow trout and zebrafish at multiple life stages; [unreadable] Providing technical core support including tank allocations, diet preparation and feeding; [unreadable] Providing assistance in selecting and performing chemical exposures; [unreadable] Providing specific expertise in surgery, necropsy, and histopathological evaluation; [unreadable] Working with the investigators in data acquisition and interpretation.